


To The Rescue

by codename_bewareofthefangirl



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Bird parents, Chaos, Cinnamon rolls, Comedy, Fluffy, Funny, Gen, Karasuno, Karasuno Family, Karasuno First-Years, Karasuno Second-Years, Karasuno Third-Years, Kiyoko can manage herself, M/M, Manager in danger, Only implied ships, Protective Teammates, Protectiveness, Slice of Life, Somene save Yachi, Suga is scary, Team as Family, They are overprotective, Tumblr Prompt, YachiProtectionSquad, protective!karasuno
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-10
Updated: 2018-01-10
Packaged: 2019-03-03 04:37:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13333644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/codename_bewareofthefangirl/pseuds/codename_bewareofthefangirl
Summary: Based on a Tumblr Prompt.Yachi si being cornered by some guys and the entire team come to her rescue.Yachi felt like fainting."I could escape," she thought.But no, she was pressed against a wall and in front of her loomed three giants. She couldn’t even see beyond them.She was dead meat.





	To The Rescue

**Author's Note:**

> Hi dear, THIS WAS ONE OF THE BEST ASKS EVER! I loved it, really. This is the dorkiest thing I’ve ever written.
> 
> Yachi is such a precious girl; I love especially how her imagination starts to overwork when she’s scared and how she overreacts/exaggerates things so easily. She gets so dramatic and frightened about everything, she’s too funny. I also enjoy the bond between the first years, I love creating headcanons for them and I know they would get so protective of their little manager.
> 
> Since I tried to put everyone in, this is extremely chaotic and funny, I hope you’ll enjoy it. We have the Cinnamon Duo Hinata-Yamaguchi (full of fighting spirit, but actually useless), The I-Will-Murder-You-In-Your-Sleep Duo Kageyama-Tsukishima (They will murder you, hide the body and none is going to ever found it), The Crazy-Yelling Duo Tanaka-Nishinoya, The Poor Victim Asahi and finally The-Ultimate-Parents Duo Daichi-Sugawara (Don’t touch the children. Don’t)

 

Yachi had only wanted to go to the bathroom.

She should have known a weak girl like her shouldn’t have ventured into the lion’ den alone. She should have waited for Kiyoko-senpai or anyone else.

Or she should have chosen another club: Why volleyball players were that tall? Was it legal? Tall, scary and ready to eat her.

Okay, now she was exaggerating and being unfair. She had met tall players who were actually good people, even if a bit scary, like the captain of Nekoma, the Russian boy, Asahi-senpai…

Still, couldn’t they have been more like Hinata-kun or Noya-senpai?

 

Yachi took a step back, completely caught in her thoughts, as the three gigantic players crowded around her.

“She really is the cute manager from Karasuno!”

“I’ve soft spot for pretty, naïve girls!”

“Won’t you give us your numbers, bunny?”

“S-sorry I s-should go…” she mumbled in a nearly inaudible voice.

“Eh? No, come on!”

“Hang with us!”

“Don’t be shy!”

Yachi felt like fainting.

_I could escape._

But no, she was pressed against a wall and in front of her loomed three giants. She couldn’t even see beyond them.

She was dead meat.

“Come on, don’t make us beg you!” One of them put a hand on her shoulder and she whined, paling even more.

_I’m dead._

“YACHI-SAN!” She whipped her head to the right and caught the sight a worried Hinata, staring at her in mid-air, nearly crashing against the ceiling.

For a second, relief washed over her. She was safe.

_Wait, no._

The panic returned full-force.

_Hinata-kun, you’re a sun and you’re my best friend, but, please, not you!_

She frantically shook her head. He knew Hinata was a monster on the court, but, outside, he was as tall as her and got easily frightened too.

Too late, the boy ran towards her.

“Hinata! Don’t run aw- Yachi-san?” Yamaguchi, who was tailing Hinata, came into view too.

Yachi groaned.

_Okay, Yamaguchi-kun is already better. He IS tall but…_

The three guys ignored the whole thing, trying to persuade her to tell the phone number. They hadn’t realized she wasn’t listening at all.

_…he’s another cinnamon roll! He can’t fight guys like these!_

Yamaguchi had reached Hinata and they were trying to attract the attention of the other players; they went ignored, especially because Hinata was speaking from behind Yamaguchi and the other one was trying to act polite even in this occasion.

_Please go away! I don’t want to be the cause of your death!_

Finally, from the corner, appeared Kageyama and Tsukishima.

Yachi felt like crying in relief.

 

The two boys were arguing, but they stopped as soon as they saw the scene in front of them. Tsukishima caught immediately on and frowned, while Kageyama looked confused at Yachi, almost hidden from his sight; only when he saw her terrified face, he realized she wasn’t enjoying a friendly chat. A scowl set immediately on his face, as he marched with Tsukishima towards the group.

“Kageyama-kun!” Hinata called, smiling at the backups. In a swift move, he placed himself behind Kageyama’s back and resumed glaring at the guys who were intimidating Yachi.

“What are you doing?” The raven growled.

Finally, the three stopped pestering the nearly-fainted Yachi and looked at the newcomers.

“Uh? What do you want, kid?”

“Have you stepped so low that you need to cage a girl to have her number?” Tsukishima smirked coldly, beside a proud Yamaguchi.

“What are you talking about?” One of them, with brownish hair, grunted, turning to face them. They formed a sort of wall between the first-years and the manager.

“Have you heard him! Give Yachi-san back!” Hinata yelled, swinging a clenched fist in his direction. As soon as the brunet glared at him, he retreated behind Kageyama.

“We’re only talking with her, wait until we’re finished, kids.”

“If you’re not smart enough to see she’s uncomfortable, then you don’t deserve talking to her,” Tsukishima hissed, replacing his smirk with a cold, piercing glare.

“Yachi-san!” Yamaguchi called her friend, trying to gesture her to escape behind them, but the girl couldn’t even see him.

_What’s happening? Oh my God I shouldn’t have dragged them into this mess! It’s going to end in a bloodbath! They have to run away!_

“It’s too late for me! Leave me here and go!” she yelled in reply, startling both her attackers and saviors.

“W-What are you saying Yachi-san?” Hinata panicked.

Kageyama stepped forward and grabbed the brunet by the collar, not caring he was older and bigger.

“Have you hurt her?” He growled, his blue eyes burning with fury.

“Hey!” One of the punks tried to swat Kageyama’s hand away, but Tsukishima caught his wrist and yanked him back.

“Answer,” he hissed, narrowing his eyes.

The brunet started sweating under Kageyama’s stare.

“Are you crazy?” he burst, pushing him away, “Fuck off!”

“Oi!” Hinata yelled, jumping between them, “Don’t touch him!”

“If you’ve hurt her,” Kageyama straightened himself and clenched his fists, “You’ll pay.”

“Tsukki!” Yamaguchi managed to grab Tsukki’s arm and pull him back before the other guy could punch his hand away.

A tense silence fell between them.

 

“ **OI OI OI OI WHAT’S GOING ON THERE? UH, PUNKS**!”

From the end of the corridor, appeared Noya and Tanaka, running and shouting at the top of their lungs. With a roar, the charged towards the dumbfounded group.

_Yes, the cavalry has come! Please save us senpai!_

Yachi felt hope again, clasping her hands to the heart.

“What do you think you’re doing what our first-years, uh? Attacking a girl alone, uh, punks?” Tanaka showed his best intimidating pose, standing tall between his even taller kouhai.

Tsukki rolled his eyes and muttered, “We were doing fine…” , while Hinata cheered for the arrival of his senpai.

Behind the two second-years, a distressed Asahi came running.

“Noya, Tanaka, please! Daichi is going to get mad!”  To his surprise, he found half of his missing team and, for once, the libero was running towards, and not away from, him.

“It’s not the time to be a coward Asahi!” Nishinoya didn’t even let him understand what was happening, and started to tug his arm, “Pick me up! Those guys are threatening Yachi!”

Yachi grimaced horrified.

_Wait, so they were really threatening me?_

“What are you talking about Noya?” Asahi tried to calm him down, but the boy continued shouting until he, on his own, managed to crawl on Asahi’s back and sit on his shoulders.

“GO ASAHI! LET’S SAVE OUR PRINCESS!”

The three guys, under shock, could only stare at them.

“What’s going on…?”

“They are completely crazy…”

“Uh?” Tsukishima grinned slyly, “I wouldn’t make Asahi-senpai angry if I were you. He has spent five years in a jail.”

“Eh? Tsukishima what are you sayi-”

“Shut up! Dumbass!” Kageyama slapped his hand on Hinata’s mouth.

Tanaka caught the hint and smirked.

“Oh yes, he was renowned for beating up all his roommates. They’ve never found the bodies.”

The punks paled and eyed the giant guy with a beard and a menacing glare, wobbling towards them with a sort of demon child on his shoulders.

“Could he really be-” one whispered warily.

“Bullshit,” the brunet one growled, “It’s all bullshit.”

But Tsukishima saw the doubt in his eyes and his smirk grew feral, “Why you don’t go on and discover it by yourself?”

 

However, before anything could happen, a deep, serious, exasperated voice interrupted them.

“I want to know what’s going on. Now. And I hope you have a good explanation.” Daichi reached together with a curious, bouncy Sugawara, “And, Asahi, put Noya down, how many times I’ve told you to not spoil him like that?” he groaned.

Suga shook his head and mouthed to his bearded friend: “Whipped”.

Tanaka and Nishinoya paled and froze on the spot, but Yamaguchi and Hinata cheered, rushing to them.

“Suga-senpai!”

“Captain!”

Yachi, behind the wall of bodies, finally exhaled all his relief.

_THANK GOODNESS._

“Alright! Alright! What’s going on?” Sugawara tried to calm down the two first-years who were crowding him. He had noticed Kageyama was more tense than usual and wearing a murderous look, while Tsukishima seemed ready to cut to pieces a body and hide it without remorse. Tanaka and Nishinoya also seemed more overwrought than usual.

“Suga-senpai! They have-”

“You are the captain?” the brunet interrupted them, crossing his arms and puffing out his chest, “Then learn to keep them on a leash!”

Suga’s smile froze and his hands twitched.

Daichi wore an apologetic smile, “I’m sorry, they’re an energetic bunch an-”

“They are monsters, man!” another commented with a sneer.

“Stupid kids!”

“They act crazy!”

“We were just talking to the girl when they arrived and-”

“Girl?” Daichi asked, furrowing. He didn’t like where it was going one bit.

“YES DAICHI-SAN!” Hinata jumped high, to attract his attention and shut the punks up, “They have taken Yachi-san as a hostage!”

Daichi’s eyes went wide.

“Yachi?” Suga repeated shocked.

From behind the punks, Yachi emitted a strangled noise.

“I-I’m here, senpai!”

The distress in the girl’s voice set something off in the two third-years.

The air went still.

Slowly, all the other members of the team stepped back, as far as possible for them.

A black aura enveloped them.

“And what were you talking about, with our manager?” Daichi asked taking a step forward. The polite smile on his face could have petrified even Medusa.

The punks were paralyzed, cold sweats running down their skin.

“N-nothing…w-we were o-only chatting…a-asking for her number…” the brunet stuttered.

“Ah?” Sugawara leaned closer, “And are you sure she wanted to chat with you?”

He was scarier. He could have the face of an angel, but they could see the black flames of hell in his eyes.

“Y-Yeah! She didn’t say anything!”

Sugawara arched an eyebrow, twitching with irritation.

“Yachi? Are you scared?” he asked loudly.

That was what she was expecting, all her fear came up in on single yell.

“YES I AM IAMSORRY”

Daichi lost any sign of friendliness.

“Have you heard her?” He clasped a hand around the brunet’ shoulder and gave a deathly squeeze. “If you don’t know how to respect a girl’ space, then don’t even try to approach one.”

The three gulped, their legs feeling like noodles.

“Have I made myself clear?” Daichi asked and they promptly nodded like robots.

“And,” Sugawara stepped until he was few centimeters away, “If we find you ever again near one of our teammates, a lost match will be the last of your problems.”

His smile vanished and he glared at them.

The guys felt their own blood freezing in the veins.

“Now, go,” Daichi prompted in a low growl and they vanished as if they had never existed.

 

In the corridor remained only the Karasuno team and their small manager.

“Guys!” Yachi, with tears at the corner of her eyes, opened her arms, “Thank you for saving me!”

“Yachi-san!”

“Yachi-san! Are you alright?”

Hinata rushed to hug her and Yamaguchi with him, worriedly checking she was really alright.

“Yes, thank you!”

“You’re not hurt?” Kageyama approached her a bit awkwardly, not knowing well what to do.

Yachi shook her head and gave him a shining smile, “You’ve saved me in time, Kageyama-kun!”

Kageyama blushed from the base of the neck to the point of the ears.

“Ah, i-it’s nat-nut-nothing!” he stuttered, scratching his nape.

“Tsukishima-kun too!” Yachi added.

The blonde, who was scrutinizing the girl from afar to assure she was fine, got caught unguarded and became red. He promptly avoided his gaze with a huff.

“It’s nothing. Just be careful next time.”

“Yes, Yachi-san!” Nishinoya nodded, “You’re so cute and small! You shouldn’t go around alone like that!”

“Bad guys could come at you!” Tanaka added crossing his arms as to scold her, but then he grinned widely, “But don’t worry, we’ll always come to save you!”

“C-c-c-c-cute?” she repeated blushing furiously.

“You should at least bring Asahi with you, he can scare anyone off!” Noya suggested, roughly patting the back of the ace, but then frowned and gave him a worried look. “Or maybe no. They could mistake him for a kidnapper…”

“Noya…”

“Alright guys,” Sugawara clapped his hands to have their attention, “Let Yachi breath. You’re suffocating her.” He gestured them to move and they finally stopped crowding her.

“Are you really okay?” Suga asked her softly, patting her head.

She nodded as she calmed down. Both the fear and the excitement of having being saved were now dissipating.

“Thank you senpai,” she gave a little, grateful bow.

“We are always here when you need us; call one of us when you feel in danger,” Daichi reassured her warmly, “And, from now on, I believe it would be better if you asked someone to go with you whenever you have to go somewhere.”

“Even with Kiyoko, if you are more comfortable with her,” Suga added.

Yachi nodded again, “I’ll promise!”

“Good.” Daichi patted her head too, relieved that now all of his team was together and f-

“Wait. Where’s Kiyoko-senpai?” Yamaguchi asked.

Nishinoya and Tanaka exchanged a horrified look, before screaming “ **KIYOKO-SENPAIIIIII! WE’RE COOMING!”**

They started running before Daichi could stop them.

“Noya! Tanaka!” Asahi tried to call them back, but they weren’t listening to him. With a resigned glance at Suga, he sprinted to tail the hyperactive duo.

“Do you think she’s in danger?” Hinata gasped with wide eyes.

Kageyama shrugged, “I believe the senpai can defend herself…”

Tsukishima scoffed.

“Kiyoko-senpai can handle herself better than the two of you combined.”

“ **OI**!”

Sugawara sighed, hiding his face behind the hands.

Someone tugged at his sleeve; letting his hands fall, he found a worried Yachi, with watery eyes.

“Is Kiyoko-san really in danger?” she whispered with a wobbling lip.

Sugawara felt like banging his head against the nearest wall.

Daichi didn’t even have to strength to be mad anymore.

“I don’t think I can survive till the end of this year…”


End file.
